Vacation
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: What happens when Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff take a vacation together? Song parodies, drama, fourth wall breaking, and Kristanna fluff! Rated T just to be safe, but it's actually probably a high K . Now up: Reindeers are better than people and other songs.
1. Prologue

**Hi there people, Truebluetardis here! So I've decided to take my chances writing a fanfiction for Frozen, and this was one of my first ideas. Basically, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf take a vacation to Elsa's ice palace. I have the prologue and first three chapters written, but I can't promise regular updates.**

**Disney owns Frozen. If I owned Frozen, Hans would've gotten killed at the end.**

**I am open to suggestions!**

**Anyway, here goes! Enjoy!**

**-Truebluetardis**

* * *

Prologue: Let's take a vacation

"Anna! Kristoff! Olaf!" The Queen called for her friends. "Ive got some important news!"

"What is it, Elsa?" Princess Anna asked as she entered the throne room with Kristoff by her side as usual.

"Olaf's here!" The snowman announced as he skipped into the throne room. "Anyone want a warm hug?"

"Nope."

"No thanks."

"I'm good"

"Haters gonna hate, I guess."

"Anyway," Elsa said, "I've decided that the four of us need a vacation, so we're taking Kristoff's sled up to my ice palace for a few weeks."

Kristoff, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up. "Elsa- er, your majesty, if I may interrupt. We cant get to the palace by sled. It's summer."

"Two things, Kristoff. One: You can cut it out with the whole majesty thing. We're all but family now. Two: I've already solved the summer problem. I've created a trail of snow leading straight to the palace."

"I believe you overlooked the simple fact that the snow will melt in the summer heat."

Elsa shot him an icy glare; literally icy because her throne was covered in a thin layer of frost. "And I believe _you_ overlooked the fact that my ice is magical. Now you'd better stop correcting me, Bjorgman. I can have you beheaded faster than you can say 'let it go'" Elsa made sure to use her 'I'm the queen and I'm not messing around' voice. Kristoff turned a ghostly pale and nearly fainted at her threatening words.

"Kristoff!" Anna panicked as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. She gave her sister an angry glare, telling her that her threat wasn't at all funny.

"Both of you can calm down. I'm just kidding."

"Oh yeah, totally knew that." Kristoff smirked, although everyone knew he was lying. "I was _totally NOT _scared or anything."

"Anyway, the snow trail I created will never melt, so we can get to the palace on our own personal snow trail."

"What about the palace?" Anna asked. "Did it melt when you thawed everything?"

Elsa sighed. She was tired of everyone asking questions. "It's at a high enough altitude that it will never melt. Now stop asking questions and get packing, all of you!"

**- So, how was it? Let me know in the box below!**

**Next chapter: Do you wanna pack a suitcase?**


	2. Do you wanna pack a suitcase?

**Hey everyone! Truebluetardis here with the next wonderful chapter of Vacation. First, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews! **

**Now, for rules. So some chapters will be song chapters, such as this one. I will use different fonts based on whether someone is singing, talking, or layering.**

Normal font means someone is singing, like- Anna: singing a song

Bold means someone is talking, like- Kristoff: **I am complaining about Anna singing.**

Italic font means that two parts are being sung at once, so normal is the main part, and italics is the second part, like- Elsa:_ layering songs with Anna_

Does that make sense? Good. Now for my wonderful parody of Do You Wanna a Build a Snowman: Do you wanna pack a suitcase.

Disney owns Frozen.

Sorry if the format is bad...

* * *

1- Do you wanna pack a suitcase?

*musical introduction*

Anna: do you wanna pack a suitcase? Or two or three or four?

Elsa: Anna you are going overboard, just pack one bag. You won't need any more!

Kristoff: we're going on vacation, so pack your bags, singing will only waste time!

Olaf: do you wanna pack a suitcase? It doesn't have to be a suitcase.

Elsa: **actually, Olaf...**

Anna: yes it does.

Kristoff: do you wanna load a suitcase? Let's put them in the sled.

Anna(struggling to lift bags): Elsa, help me, I'm not strong enough.

Elsa: cuz you've got too much stuff.

Anna: Kristoff please help me instead!

Kristoff : **Hang in there, Anna!** I know that I can help you, and I'm willing to, cuz you are my one true love!

Everyone but Kristoff: Awww!

Kristoff (to himself): **why did I say that?**

Anna: **Wait, Elsa, who's going to rule the kingdom while we're gone?**

Elsa: **Nobody.**

Anna: **okay. I guess we should leave now.**

Outside, at the edge of the kingdom, the villagers are worried that the Queen and Princess won't have a safe trip or that something will happen in Arendelle while they are away

Elsa: Kingdom, please, you should all calm down. Everything will be okay. We'll have a safe trip there and back, we'll just relax in Kristoff's brand new sleigh. If anything should happen while we're not here, you all know what to do.

Villager (sort of singing): umm... Your majesty, we don't know.

Another villager: **Queen Elsa, who will rule the kingdom while you are away?**

Elsa: **Nobody.** (Crowd gasps) **Yeah, big deal, the queen's away for a couple weeks. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen while we're gone! It's just two weeks! What could possibly go wrong?**

Anna: **Elsa... Are you okay? In all the books I've read, whenever someone says 'what could possibly go wrong?' something bad happens.**

Elsa: **Oh, whatever! We have to get going. Now. Queen's orders.**

* * *

**how did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! I AM TAKING GENERAL PROMTS! NOTHING TOO SPECIFIC!**

Next: for the first time in forever...


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Hi everyone! I was so excited to post a new chapter, so yeah here it is! This one isn't quite as good as the previous chapter, but it's okay. Thanks for all the reviews, and I welcome general prompts, nothing too specific, just a general idea that I could incorporate into a later chapter. You will be given credit, of course.**

**This is another song chapter. See the previous chapter for stuff to do with fonts.**

**If I owned frozen, Jelsa would be 100% canon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2- For the first time in forever...

*music*

Anna: we're leaving the kingdom, don't turn back, unless Olaf forgot to pack

Olaf: you know that my suitcase is in the back *turns around to look for suitcase*** oh crap!**

Elsa: what could he need? He's made of snow! I could just make some more, you know.

Olaf: Good point, I guess that I will be okay!

Kristoff: why are we singing songs from the greatest movie ever made?

Anna: What movie? Is this some kind of charade?

Elsa: this is kind of off the topic, but I really like this ride, I'm starting to enjoy my new life with my family by my side. Don't know if the reindeer is family, but I am not gonna lie, for the first time in forever, I enjoy my life.

Kristoff (as Sven): **Elsa, why don't you think I'm family?**

Elsa: **Cuz you're a reindeer.**

Anna: You just said we're family, Olaf and Kristoff, you and me. You just said that Kristoff is one of us.

Elsa: **yeah, so?**

Kristoff: me and Anna aren't married yet, but we will be wed, and soon I bet

Elsa: I don't know why you're making such a fuss! Back to the point, I'm having fun now, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far!

Anna: for the first time in forever, we're going on a vacation. I've never felt such a weird mix of nervousness and elation

Olaf: I don't see why you'd be nervous, I think it's gonna be real swell!

Kristoff: if you all keep up with your singing, this will not end well.

*short instrumenty bit*

Kristoff: please do not sing. My ears will ring.

Anna: that's a lame excuse for just 'bout anything. You know...you want to sing along, and soon we will sing your favorite song.

Kristoff: you're talking about it...

Anna: _yes I'm talking about it_

Kristoff: I'm sure. I think I know...

Anna: _now tell me what you know..._

Kristoff: you are talking about- Let it Go!

Anna:_ it go!_

Kristoff: for the first time in forever, I actually want to sing these songs!

Elsa: _we got him to sing these songs now._

_I'm supposed to layer songs right here_

Anna: you know that you are always welcome

Elsa: _la la_

Anna: to come and sing along

Elsa: _Conceal, don't feel don't let them know_

Anna: you know we're s'pposed to invent original words to these songs.

Elsa: I couldn't think of relevant things!

Anna: You could've tried a little harder!

Olaf: I like warm huuuuuuuugs!

Anna: **Elsa, you could've tried a bit harder to come up with words, I mean really, you were like 'la la'! You call that quality lyrics?**

Elsa: **Don't blame me, blame the Author!**

Kristoff: **Author who?**

Elsa: **nothing...**

Next: misunderstandings, make ups, and awkward kissing

Review now, people! I promise Kristanna stuff in the next few chapters!


	4. Chapter 3 (The real title was too long)

**Hi everyone! I now bring you a chapter with *drumroll* KRISTANNA! These next few chapters will contain Kristanna to satisfy your fangirl/fanboy/fanalien needs. This chapter contains a bit of awkwardness, but that's what I love about these two. The next few chapters will also have Kristanna. You probably want to read it now, so after the disclaimer, I'll shut up so you can read.**

** Frozen don't belong to m Frozen's owned by Disney. Now I've said the disclaimer. Now go read. There's good grammar. (I said that because it rhymes.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3- misunderstandings, make ups, and awkward kissing

The sun was setting in the western sky, casting a golden-red glow across the mountains in the distance. The clouds above were a beautiful purple, tinged with pink.

"Guys..." Elsa yawned. "It's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay."

"Hey! Anna exclaimed, pointing to a small cabin in a valley below the mountain they were on. "It's that trading post, the one where I first met Kristoff!"

"Oh no, I'm not going back there." Kristoff said. "Oaken hates me!"

"True." Anna agreed. "But hopefully he's put the past behind him and will learn to tolerate your presence, like we have." Anna immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Tolerate?! What's that supposed to mean, you all have just been putting up with me?"

"Ooh... Drama..." Olaf commented.

"No no no, Kris, I didn't mean it like that at all! I was just-"

"Anna, I thought you loved me! And after almost a year, you mean to tell me you tolerate me?" Kristoff appeared angry, but anyone could tell that he was actually on the verge of tears.

"Kristoff." Elsa said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Kristoff snapped, before realizing who spoke to him.

"Excuse me, is that any way to speak to your queen?" Elsa glared at the blond man, who was regretting his outburst.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Kristoff attempted to bow, but failed as he was in a fast moving sled. "I meant no disrespect."

"It's alright." Elsa smiled. "Anyway, I believe what Anna was trying to say is that it took awhile for the kingdom to accept you, and the royal court merely tolerates you, as they feel that Anna should be courted by another royal instead of a commoner. When she said we tolerate you, she meant the kingdom as a whole, not us specifically. Right Anna?"

"Yeah." Anna bit her lip as she tried to avoid eye contact with Kristoff. "I kind of picked the wrong words. I'm a total klutz. Do you forgive me?"

Kristoff smiled. He loved how cute Anna was when she was being klutzy, and when she was apologizing for said klutziness. "I forgive you, Anna. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"And no matter what the royal court says, I will always love you." The two stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, until a certain summer loving snowman muttered, "Well... Aren't you two going to kiss?"

"Well, umm uh..." Anna stammered. "We haven't done much of that... It's kind of a new thing for both of us I guess."

"Woah woah wait." Elsa interjected "You mean to tell me that you two have been dating for nearly a year, and you haven't kissed?"

"Well, I didn't know if I had your permission... "

"Kristoff, you've had my permission since the Great Thaw! You've been hesitating to kiss her because you thought I'd be angry?" Elsa laughed.

"We did kiss once." Kristoff said.

"Oh yeah? When?" Elsa gave the two her 'I don't believe you' look.

"It was when I gave Kristoff his sled. You know, the great thaw. He said he was so happy that he could kiss me. And he did."

"That was ten months ago. You've been dating for ten months, have you really only kissed once?" Elsa was about to start a long queenly rant when Kristoff interrupted.

"Why do you care?" He muttered.

"Because I want my little sister to have a happy, loving relationship, and I will do anything in my power to see that it's so."

"Okaaaay..." Kristoff said, more than a little weirded out.

"Now kiss. Queen's orders."

Anna and Kristoff proceeded to awkwardly kiss, both of them blushing the color of the sunset in the sky. Eventually it became less awkward as the two settled in, and when Elsa saw it getting a bit intense, she intruded.

"Now now, back off, even princesses need to breathe." Elsa said, pretending to be dead serious, though she had to stifle a giggle.

"Elsa!" Anna playfully punched her sister's arm. "Stop getting involved in my relationships!"

"I'm the Queen, I can get involved in whatever I want to!"

"Oh shut up! Just 'cause your the queen doesn't mean you can control my relationship!"

Elsa just smiled and said, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"You can't leave us alone." Kristoff pointed out.

Anna followed up with, "We're in a sled."

"Even I knew that!" Olaf laughed. "And I don't have a brain! Or a skull... Or bones..."

Next: yoo hoo

* * *

**Did you like? Then REVIEW! Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Bye!**


	5. Yoo Hoo

**Yoo hoo! Hello readers! It's been a couple days since I updated, and I hope you enjoyed awkward Kristanna. It's just so perfect! Sorry the chapters are alway so short, that's just how they turn out. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**In the past few days, I've been bargaining with Disney. What I learned: Disney will not sell me the rights to frozen for five dollars and a pack of gum. So Disney still owns Frozen.**

* * *

4- yoo hoo

The moon was high in the sky by the time the group arrived at Oaken's trading post and sauna. Elsa and Olaf went right in, while Anna was practically dragging an ever so reluctant Kristoff to the door. (Which wasn't an easy task, considering the size difference between the two.)

"Anna! Please don't make me go in there! He'll remember me, remember that I called him a crook!"

"C'mon Kristoff, it'll be fine."

Kristoff sighed dramatically. "I never wanted to admit this, but Oaken scares me."

Anna decided to take this opportunity to make fun of her friend. "Oh... Is little baby Kristoff scared of big bad Oaken?" She teased in a baby voice. "Does little Krissy-boo need help from big strong Anna?"

"Stop it!" Kristoff laughed. "I'm coming!"

"Alright, come on then, Krissy-boo." Anna took his hand.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I know." Anna smirked as they walked inside.

* * *

Inside the small building, Elsa and Olaf were confused at the sight of the strange man before them.

"Yoo hoo!" Oaken greeted the four. "Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sunbalm of my own invention, ya?"

"No thanks, but can we stay here for the night? Like in that shed out back. It'd be better than nothing." Anna asked.

"Wait a minute..." Oaken paused. "You the girl from the blizzard last July, ya?"

"Yes.. That's me."

"And the man with you... He's the crook! None of you can stay here until that monster leaves!"

"Excuse me." Elsa proclaimed in her most regal tone. "If for some reason you didn't realize, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I demand that you let the four of us and our royal reindeer stay here for the night."

"Yes, your majesty." Oaken bowed. "You may stay for the night, and whenever you like. For our royal guests, I will provide a free lifetime supply of my own line of products! We have good feelings lutefisk, mystery fabric towels for my sauna. Yoo hoo, hi family! And last but not least, a sunbalm of my own invention."

"Thanks..." Elsa said, although she couldn't care less. "Lutefisk, towels and sunbalm! Just what the palace needs!"

* * *

**Next: reindeers are better than people and other songs... This chapter will contain my first attempt at Kristanna fluff! Like fluffy fluff!**

**Also, check out my other Frozen story, Unsung Heroes! It's really good, but you should go see for yourself.**

**"Yoo hoo! Chapter is over! Review in box below, ya?"**


	6. Reindeers are better than people

**Hi there! Sorry it's been awhile, school's started again and I've been trying to figure out how to do a parody of Love is an Open Door, but I already had this written and I just couldn't figure out how to parody it and have it still be in context, but don't worry, a parody is in the works. So the formatting is being stupid and there's not much I can do about it on my phone... So yeah anyway blah blah blah Disney not only owns Frozen, they also own the Frozen theatrical short coming out next year!**

**so yeah enjoy!**

5- reindeers are better than people and other songs

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf and Sven were gathered around a small campfire outside the shed of Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Kristoff and Anna were belting out 'Love is an Open Door.'

"Love is an open door with you!"

"With you!"

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open doooo-ooo-oor."

"Can I say something crazy?" Kristoff asked.

Anna smiled. She knew where the song was going.

"Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier-" Anna began, only to be cut off by her older sister.

"Ahbupbupbup..." Elsa interrupted. "Stop right there. Nobody's. Getting. Married."

"Oh shut up, Elsa!" Anna laughed. "We don't actually mean it! We're just singing a song!"

"Here, I've got a song." Elsa smirked. "100 goblets of wine on the wall, 100 goblets of wine-"

"STOP!" Everyone said, including Sven, who gave a disapproving snort.

ooooooooooo

"Hey Sven... I mean Kristoff. What's that?" Olaf asked, pointing to the instrument next to Kristoff.

"Oh it's a lute." Kristoff said as he picked up his beloved instrument.

"What's that?" Olaf asked

"It's kind of like a guitar..."

"What's that?"

"Olaf, I'm done answering your questions."

"Play our song, Kristoff!" Kristoff said, pretending to be Sven's voice.

"Alright buddy." He picked up his lute and began singing. "Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't ya think that's true?"

'Sven' picked up right where Kristoff left off. "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them's bad except you."

This recieved a pair of 'Ahems' from the other two people at the campfire.

"Anna and Elsa aren't bad either." 'Sven' added, and Kristoff smiled dorkishly.

"But people smell better than reindeers, Sven, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you."

"The reindeer's right." Anna whispered to her sister. "Kristoff's the only person I've met who smells worse than a reindeer."

"Keep in mind, though, you've only ever met royal dignitaries." Elsa reminded her.

"You've got me, let's call it a night." Kristoff sang.

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the frostbite bite."

oooooooooooo

Later, Kristoff was lightly strumming his lute when he noticed that everyone but him was sound asleep. Anna was leaning on his shoulder, half asleep. Kristoff wondered if she'd actually respond.

"Anna..." Kristoff whispered.

"Hmm?" She muttered, eyes closed.

"You can lay down if you want."

"No." Anna snuggled up closer to him. "I like it here. I like you." She paused to think about it." No... I love you." A few moments later, she realized what she had just said, snapped her eyes open, and burst into an apology for her awkwardness. "Wait what? Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it's just I was tired and-" she had to take a moment to yawn "I'm sorry."

Kristoff pulled her into his arms. "Shh... Calm down. It's okay." He smiled at his princess. After awhile he decided he should say it. "I love you, too." He whispered to Anna. She didn't hear it, though. She was already sound asleep. He lightly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, princess."

ooooooooo

please tell me if this fluff was okay? Oh yeah and if you review, you get a free virtual warm hug!

Next: Olaf, defender of Summer


	7. Olaf, defender of summer!

6- Olaf, defender of summer

**Hi there people! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just was never really satisfied with this chapter. It's supposed to be kind of dorky on purpose... You'll see why.**

**If I ever take too long for an update, keep yourselves entertained by checking out my other Frozen stories, Unsung Heroes and Sing me a Song, you can find them in my profile.**

**Disney still owns Frozen. What a surprise.**

**EDIT- for a second there, this was a bunch of HTML crap. Fixed it.**

The sun was shining high in the brilliant blue sky, reflecting the icy white of the snow capped mountains. Atop one of the mountains stood a small, misshapen snowman.

"I am OLAF! DEFENDER! OF! SUMMER!" He proclaimed, his small voice sounding massive as it echoed through the fjords.

A reindeer, walking on two legs for some inexplicable reason shouted, "And I am SVEN! THE MAGICAL TALKING REINDEER!"

The snowman hopped on his reindeer and they took off into the sky. "Alright Sven, do you see any trouble, anything that could threaten this peaceful summer?"

"Down there!" The reindeer said, pointing to a person standing in a grassy field. "It looks like... Elsa!"

"But Elsa's so nice! How could she be a threat to summer? Let's go check it out." Olaf said as the reindeer slowly descended. When they landed, Olaf took a quick glance at Elsa, but it wasn't the queen he knew. A closer look revealed that this Elsa was a grotesque monster, with razor sharp teeth and demonic red eyes.

"Halt, evildoer!" Olaf demanded. "State your business."

"Why should I listen to you?" The beast hissed. "You're just a pathetic little snowflake."

"It's snowman to you. And I'm no ordinary snowman, I can harness the power of summer!"

"Summer, eh? There won't be any summer when I'm done here! I will freeze the entire earth!" She shot shards of ice from her hands, which narrowly missed Sven.

"Summer sunshine!" Olaf shouted, and with that, the sun shone brighter.

"You think a little sun will stop me?" Elsa-the-snow-demon scowled. "Well think again!" A blizzard was starting to form.

"I've got this, Olaf!" Sven said as he charged at the monster, catching her in his antlers and tossing her into the air. "Hurry Olaf! You've only got one shot at this!"

Olaf flew into the air like a magnificent unicorn and unleashed his signature attack. He grabbed the Elsa monster and enveloped her in a warm hug. It was so warm that she melted.

"And that's the lesson we've learned today, kids." Olaf smiled. "Any problem can be solved with a warm hug! See you next time!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Olaf slowly opened his eyes. The sky was starting to lighten. Everyone else was asleep still. Elsa was near him, and he would've had a heart attack, but anatomically he doesn't have a heart. He took a second glance and realized that it was his friend and not the horrifying monster he had dreamed about.

"It was just a dream..." He said to himself, and fell back asleep.

**A/N: So yeah that's it for now. I've got writers block, but I'm thinking some quality Kristanna for the next chapter...**

** In other news, I've decided that I may continue this chapter into a series called Olaf: Defender of Arendelle. Do you think that'd be a good idea?**

Next: idk yet but probably something Kristanna


	8. You're my sunrise

**Hey there peeps! I've returned with better quality Kristanna stuff, with a dash of fourth wall breakage! It's a short chapter, but I hope it satisfies! **

**If I'm taking too long to update, you can check out my other Frozen stories by clicking the profile link thing and poof! Now there's a bunch of info and copypaste stuff, which you can read or ignore, whatever, but at the bottom of the page, STORIES! Yay! (I'm unusually happy today...)**

**Fact of the day: Disney owns Frozen.**

7- my sunrise

The first thing Anna realized was warmth. She opened her eyes and saw the first golden-gray rays of dawn slowly making their way above the horizon. She sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. But where was Kristoff?

"Morning, sunshine."

_There he is. _Anna thought. "Morning." She smiled.

"Up before the sun, I see. Who are you and what did you do with Anna?" Kristoff joked.

"I _am_ Anna." She replied, clearly not getting the joke. "It's kind of weird waking up before the sun. I've never really done that."

"It's sort of become a habit for me, waking up this early. I've had to be up even earlier for ice harvesting."

"What's it like, harvesting ice for a living?"

"It's cool." Kristoff said, followed by a giggle from Anna. "No pun intended. I mean, ice hasn't been in much demand the past few months, what with actual winter and a queen with ice magic, there's hardly been a need to do much harvesting. But next time we go, would you like to come with?"

"YES! I... I mean yeah sure."

"Awesome. I bet the guys'll be real excited to meet a princess. I've got a cabin we can stay at, just you and me. Honestly, there's nothing better than sitting by the fire after a long day of harvesting ice. It'll be even better with you there."

"How so?"

"Well, you make everything better. Getting chased by wolves, jumping off a 200 foot mountain, having a family of trolls embarrass me through song and try to get me married... That's all happened to me before, but when you were there, it was just... _Different_."

"Like good different? Oh please _please_ be good different!"

"Of course good different." Kristoff said with a smile. "I met you that day in the shop and from the moment I first saw you, I knew that you'd never leave my life. And I'm totally okay with that. See, look at the sunrise. It turns a dark black sky into a beautiful display of colors. The sun is orange, the sky is blue and pink and yellow, and the clouds are pink on top and purple on the bottom. A sunrise turns something cold and dark into a wonderful thing, and you, Princess Anna, are my sunrise."

Anna blushed, her face the same shade of pink as the sky. "Kristoff, that's so sweet. I love you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too."

The two sat there for what seemed like forever, and unbeknownst to them, Elsa had watched them the whole time.

"They are just so cute." The Queen said to herself. "I wouldn't be suprised if the whole kingdom, and maybe even people from other lands think so too. There's probably people in other dimensions that think they're the cutest. Ugh, who am I kidding, there aren't any other dimensions..."

She looked up to see Anna and Kristoff kissing. Normally she would've intervened, but she couldn't this time. They were just too darn cute."

**Was it good? Let me know your honest opinion in a review! :)**

**And yes, someday I will write a backstory for Kristoff. **

**Next: a wild Hans appears! **

Note: I will likely be changing my username to Queen Elsa of the TARDIS. So don't freak out.


End file.
